His Machina Heart
by felizzya
Summary: The Gullwings have parted, everyone going their own ways. Rikku is lonely now, but she finds her strength in the eye of a certain Al Bhed. RikkuxGippal. Rated T to be safe. CH 6 UP!
1. Introduction

**His Machina Heart**

RikkuxGippal

Summary: The Gullwings have parted, everyone going their own ways. Rikku is lonely now, but she finds her strength in the eyes of a certain Al Bhed. RikkuxGippal rated T to be safe

Disclaimer: I own nothing except me rabid mangos and this lapitop which I am currently typing on.

-----

_A few months had past had past since Yuna got reunited with Tidus. They spent a lot of their time together, leaving most missions for the Gullwings lonely and empty. Paine still stayed around, not knowing where else to go. And of course Rikku was tied to the Gullwings. When done with a mission they would head back to Besaid. Since Yuna just made herself oh so comfortable there with Tidus in their knew home. At times Paine would leave for a while to fight fiend or something, being as bored as she was. There wasn't much evil going around anymore, making sphere hunting a piece of pie._

_In Rikku's spare time she would go to Bikanel and dig up machina parts. She got a good amount of gil that way, buying her extra needed supplies and keeping her belly full. But it still wasn't the same..._

_Nothing is anymore._

-----

"Maybe.. We could find someone to join the Gullwings!" Rikku suggested "Afterall Yunie is busy all the time... but.. then again-"

"Its would sound like we are trying to replace Yuna?" Paine cut in. Rikku nodded then groaned. Rikku, Paine, Brother, Buddy, and Shinra were sitting inside of Lulu's house, discussing what to do. Yuna and Tidus were off somewhere having fun.

Of course everyone wanted Yuna and Tidus to be happy, they weren't annoyed by them one bit, but it did close a lot of options.

"Why must this be so hard?"

"We have to go on with our lives. Its obvious the Gullwings are falling apart. Minus well just go our own seperate ways."

Rikku placed her head in her hands and shook it. Silence.

"Maybe we should do that." Buddy said interrupting everyones distorted thoughts. "I sure as well have no idea what to do, but I'll find something."

"But what will I do?" Brother whined.

"E's cina oui'mm veht cusadrehk dy tu oui myza pidd..." (I'm sure you'll find something to do you lazy butt) Rikku said annoyed, her head out of her hands. Brother looked at her offended, as always. Rikku sighed. "Its fine with me..." she muttered under her breath. Everyone nodded then looked at Brother. He grunted.

"Fine then, the Gullwings yna hu suna." Brother said finally.

-----

A/N: Yes, Brother said "Fine then, the Gullwings are no more."

( Yes, few of you may be sad, or not. But it effects the plot a whole lot if the Gullwings are still happening, and I'm not gonna show you how XD Just be happy with the fanfic already!

R&R please/ I know the chapter is short but its... supposed to be that way. The rest will be longer, I promise


	2. Departure: Part 1

**His Machina Heart**

**Chapter 2: Departure/Part One**

Dislaimer: I own none of the FFX-2 characters... .. ... or FFX characters... or whatever.

-----

"What!"

Yuna's shrill voice echoed throughout the whole island, causing people to stare.

"Oh, um. Carry on!" Yuna said quickly when she realized everyone was staring at her. Tidus placed his pinky inside his ear and pulled it out, wincing.

"Can you yell any louder Yuna?" he asked.

"Sorry!"

"Its all right Yunie, all we are doing is going our seperate ways. We'll stop by here every few months or so, and because of the commspheres we can stay in touch!" Rikku assured. Rikku was going to stay with Shinra and Brother on the airship, just travel around, do whatever pops into their heads.

"Ooh poopie--"

"YUNIE! I told you already not to say that!"

"Sorry Rikku.." Yuna said with a small laugh. "But do the Gullwings really have to break up? So many memories though."

"Its like how all Al Bheds say: Memories are nice, but that's all they are."

"You never said that before, have you?"

"I.. uhh.. LOOK YUNIE!" Rikku said losing a little patience. "Paine and everyone else decided that we should go our seperate ways! Its all RIGHT!"

"If you say so."

"WHY CAN'T YOU-- huh?"

"I said, if you say so."

"You're giving in that easily? The Yunie I know doesn't give up without a fight!"

Yuna pulled out one of her guns. "NO NO NO! I DIDN'Y MEAN IT THAT WAY!" Yuna laughed at Rikku's panic and put her gun back in its bag thing. Rikku sighed.

"Its all right I understand, you go on and do whatever you wanna do Rikku! But if you have a wedding, I better be invited!" Rikku felt a trickle of sweat roll down her face causing Tidus to erupt into laughter and Yuna to giggle lightly.

"W-whats so funny?"

"Your face!" Tidus said pointing to Rikku's face. Rikku got a little annoyed.

"Whats wrong with my face!"

"Its a pink as a... peach!" (a/n: HEY! some peaches are slightly pink!) Rikku finally felt her cheeks burn up.

"And WHO do you think I should get married to?" Rikku asked, not wanted the answer. The tone in her voice filled with annoyance and agitation.

"How about--" Tidus started to say but Rikku went in and bopped him hard on the head.

"I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO ANSWER IDIOT!"

"Then why'd you ask...?" Tidus said in pain, rubbing his head.

"Oooh You!" Rikku stormed off towards the beach.

-----

Not knowing exactly where she was going and having no sense of direction at all, Rikku just climbed up and down the small hills and walked through random bushes as she went. She didn't know why she was so mad. She probably shouldn't have brought up the question anyway. That made her think...

Was there someone there for her?

Rikku looked down at the dirt terrain below her feet. Bringing her long thin finger she nibbled a bit on her index finger's nail. Turning her raised hand into a fist she thrust it downwards quickly, and stomped her foot up and down.

"Oh poopie!" She said, embarrased with herself for thinking such thoughts. She was too young to just settle down all of a sudden. Rikku was the one who loved to travel. It would probably be a while untill she settled down. Or so she thought.

-----

Sliding down one more hill she found herself next to a door. She grinned as she remembered one of her first missions with Yuna on the Gullwings.

Wakka had left the village for a while to come to this cave. He wanted to see if he could find a sphere with his parents. Yu-Ri-Pa was there though. And they kicked some fiend pidd! (butt)

Walking dow the spiral fainted-marooned colored steps she found herself at the beach.

Walking towards the crystal waters she found someone standing there.

"Hm? What are you doing here..."

-----

Its a wee bit short but I had to end it there because.. I like cliffhangURs! UR.. okay XD Yes this is part one of the two-part chapters "Departure" just what happens before they set off their own ways.

R&R Please


	3. Departure: Part 2

**His Machina Heart**

**Chapter 3: Departure/Part 2**

_His heart is as cold as deactivated machina_

_It hurts_

Disclaimer: I own nothing unless stated

This chapter has a little flashback to uhh... make this chapter long enough and... more interesting?

Squee! I gots me some reviews! Thankies to all! I never knew it would make me this happy.

Also another thing, the last chapter was bugging me since i'm new at this thing: so i had to delete the second chapter again and again

-----

"What are you doing here?" Rikku asked. The man turned around and grinned. His bright red hair standing out automatically, showing who he was. Wakka.

"I was waitin for you. I knew you were gonna leave. Ya?"

Rikku giggled.

"Thanks Wakka. I'm not leaving yet though."

"Yeah, but you never know."

"Right-o!" Rikku said poking him in the belly.

"Hey stop that! Ya." Wakka said clutching his stomach. Rikku giggled.

"Sure."

"Well, I better get going, ya? Lu might be getting worried 'bout me leaving wothout her knowing."

"Kay. You be good now Wakka. Make sure you tell Lulu and Vidina that I said hi and bye!" Rikku yelled, waving at him and watched him disappear through the brush.

Walking over to the water she grinned as she pulled off her scarf, arm socks, and boots. Running into the water she squealed with joy. Rikku splashed around for a while in her shorts, then she fell down purposefully and floated on her back. The rays of sun touched her bare, white skin, warming her but also giving her that i'm-in-paradise feeling. And she was. Besaid was and _is_ a beautiful place to roam around in. She was happy for Yuna to be living in such a lovely place.

Looking up at the sky she thought about the arguement earlier.

_'If I ever do get married, you will I get married to?' _Rikku thought to herself. _'Nooj has LeBlanc, and he's just gross, and too old, and ugly. Baralai has the hots for paine.. totally obvious, the way he talks to her.. and Gippal... is a meanie...' _Rikku paused her thoughts for a while.. '_Gippal...'_

**Flashback**

_"Owie.." A nine year old Rikku said. An orange shirt and khaki shorts clothed her frail body, her hair was pulled up into a simple ponytail. She had just tripped over a piece of machina lying in the sand at Bikanel. Her ankle was hurting really badly._

_"You need help?" Rikku looked up to see a kid about one year older than her giving her a cocky grin. The boy had spiky blonde hair and emerald eyes.. beautiful green eyes - an Al Bhed, like her. Not just some weirdo tourist looking for easy money. _

_He had a red shirt and an odd style of black baggy pants. Taking a closer look at her through his eyehe said "Well well well, if it isn't Cid's girl." Ah.. the birth of the ever famous nickname._

_"Hey! I have a name ya know!" Rikku said with a pout. She attempted to stand up so he could hurt him but the attempt didn't work out. He laughed._

_"You're kinda cute when you pout." Rikku started to blush lightly. "Tell me, is you're name as pretty as you are Princess?" Rikku had added a new layer of redness to cross her face but covered it up with annoyance._

_"Princess!"_

_"Aren't you the daughter of Cid?" Rikku nodded. "Well he is the leader of all Al Bhed. Which makes you the princess of the Al Bhed. An Al Bhed princess, Ya know, If you ever need a prince..." He said with a cocky smirk. His smile is everything one would suppose. Since he can't wink with one eye..._

_Rikku blushed but pouted._

_"Oooh you! Who do you think you are anyway?"_

_"The name's Gippal, the next leader of the world!" Rikku gagged._

_"Well, I'm Rikku, not-a-princess. Regardless what anyone says!" _

_"Pleasure to meet you Cid's Girl." Gippal teased._

_"I JUST TOLD YOU MY NAME!"_

_"So?"_

_"So.. you.. should call me by my name!"_

_"Eh..." Gippal just shrugged. "So now that we are properly introduced.." Gippal held his hand out for Rikku so he could help her get off the ground. She looked at his hand cautiously but took it as he helped her get up. He then told her to put her arm around his neck._

_"F-fryd?" (what?) Rikku said stuttering._

_"Just do it. Its not like we're gonna kiss... unless you want to.." He said looking at her grinning. She blushed and scowled. She did as she was told and he helped her get into her house. _

_Helping her into her room he looked around. It was a nice one. His was not half as nice as Rikku's was, there weren't many things in this room that girls would noramlly have. On the right side of the room there was a 6 ft tall mirror, her bed was located on the other side, orange sheets and orange pillows, they weren't decorated with flowers or anything. Next to her bed was a nightsand with a green lamp on it. In the center of the room to the wall there was a drawer and in front of it was a green and orange carpet. But the thing that cought his eye was two daggers hanging on the wall. 'Probably just for decoration...' he thought to himself._

_Setting her down on her bed he gently took off her shoe and looked at her ankle. Pulling out a small, covered cup he opened it and started to rub the contents onto Rikku's ankle._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"You're ankle is really swollen.. this topical gel stuff should make the swelling stop, since ice can't survive in this heat..." After bandaging it up he put the things back into his pocket. (a/n: the pocket it really one of the bag thingies where people keep stuff... like.. belts.. baggies on their belts! XD ) "If you have any remedies you should drink them so that your ankle could fully heal. I'm not exactly a nurse." Rikku giggled. He looke dup at her "What did you do anyway? Trip over your own foot?"_

_FWAP! Rikku bopped Gippal on the head with her fist. He rubbed his head in pain, she just ignored him._

_"Yeah I have some remedies." She opened up her drawer next to her bedd and pulled out a small bottle and drank all its contents. "Hey Gippal, what happened to your eye?"_

_"..." Gippal looked up at her and stood up and turned around. "Not much. A flying piece of metal cut out my eye, thats all." He could hear Rikku wince behind him. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Ya know, Spira is full of fiends, Just keep in mind, If you ever come across one you're gonna have to tough it out, I'm not gonna be there to lend a hand like I did earlier..."_

_Rikku pouted, ah, the famous pout, well known by now you suppose?_

_"Meanie..."_

_"Sorry but its true."_

_"You're still a meanie."_

_"Well-"_

_"You! Boy, What are you doing in my house?" Gippal quickly dodged something flying through the air aiming towards his head. _

_"Wha?" Gippal looked over at the doorway to see an angered Cid._

_"GET OUT! And don't touch my daughter again, or next time you'll be blind!"_

_"Pops? Whaddya doing! Gippal come back!" Rikku called after him but he was already out of the house._

_-----_

_He could hear her faint voice.._

_"What was that all about?" he asked himself._

**End Flashback**

Rikku continued to look at the sky thinking about that time.

_'Heh, pops just had to ruin the moment...'_ Her thoughts shifted to earlier when they argued. '_I'm doing okay on my own now Gippal.. I saved Spira twice without you lending me a hand..'_

_'Though I wish you were there with me...'_

_'What am I thinking... I don't like Gippal, he's just a meanie... a big fat-"_

"Rikku...?"

Rikku looked up to see her cousin standing there.

"Oh heya Yunie." Rkku said and grinned. Yuna smiled.

"Glad to see that someones feeling better." Yuna said.

"Well, I cooled off." Rikku was referring to the water, and showed it by splashing Yuna with it.

"Hey!"

Rikku giggled.

"Anyways, TIdus and I are sorry for teasing you earlier."

"Thats okay Yunie, i'm the one that lost steam."

"Hm.. the Rikku I know wouldn't give up that easily without a fight."

"OH POOPIE YUNIE! You know I don't have my weapons with me! You used that against me!" Rikku pouted and crossing her arms. Yuna laughed but stopped when she felt a round of water hit her. "Serves you right you meanie!" Rikku said grinning. Yuna just splashed her back.

-beep- / ssssshhhh-

"Rikku, we are ready to leave!"

"Kay Brother!"

Rikku looked up to see the Celsius lower down over the waters.

"Tell everyone I said bye,Yunie!" Rikku said as she waved from the air ship. Yuna waved back and watched as the Celsius disappeared into the sky.

-----

_And so, a year ago, our journey began. And today.. it ended._

_Our hearts stay connected to the memories. But as the Al Bhed say: _

_Memories are nice, but thats all they are..._

-----

Yay! I'm on a roll! lolz I'm typing up two or so chapters each day but my meanie-of-a-father won't let me go on the internet (He takes the internet connection hardware thingy with him to work) so all I can do is type!

Next chapter up sooner than you know it! R&R Please


	4. Mission Time?

**His Machina Heart**

**Chapter 4: Mission Time..?**

Disclaimer: Must I repeat meself? I will Me own no FFX-2 or FFX charries... ya.. YA! I also don't own wakka's luffable... "word" YA! okay me stop now

ON WITH THE FAN...FIC!

-----

_"Stupid girl, how could you think that we were ever friends?" A shadowed figure said to Rikku, his outline was blurred and he was grinning menacingly._

_"Who are you!" Rikku asked. She was surrounded by darkness, no light... at all. The figure's voice was deep and raspy. "WHO ARE YOU!"_

"Uhnn!" Rikku shot up in bed gasping for air, she was sweating uncontrollably, her face was pale, as if she was dying inside her own nightmare. Looking around she saw Brother still in his bed. Wiping her forehead she pulled off the sheets and jumped off the platform.

"Missh Rikku, what ish the maaatter?" (a/n: I dunno how to speak Hypello!) Barkeep asked, noticing the change in her personality.

"Nothing! Nothing at all, just a bad dream!" Rikku said smiling, waicing her hand in the air. But it wasn't "just a bad dream". Rikku had been having that same dream ever since she left Besaid, it had been about a week, she dreaded falling asleep. Wiping her eyes she slid into the shower and cleansed herself. (a/n: not going into details you perves XD )

When done she walked over to the bridge and sighed. Looking around she found the air ship a bit "lifeless". Not having Yuna and Paine there to lighten it up a bit. She stretched and yawned before jumping the rail and walking over to the navigation screen.

"Where to?" She asked herself. "Digging in Bikanel, going for entertainment in Moonflow.., hmmm..." A small box suddenly showed up on the screen. "What the?" Clicking on it a message appeared and the screen highlighted Djose.

"NO WAY! NU-UH! I'm not going!" Rikku exclaimed with an annoyed tone. The message was from Djose, apparently Gippal wanted the Gullwings to check out something there. "This guy doesn't seem to stay in touch with whats happening" Rikku said shaking her head. "Ah well, can't hurt to tell it to his face, a little payback never hurt anyone." She activated the autopilot to Djose and walked into the Cabin to get a snack.

A loud snore was heard upon entering the cabin, Rikku giggled as she looked up to see Brother still sleeping.

-----

"Glad you could make it Cid's Girl!" Gippal said, greeting Rikku.

"I have a name!" Rikku said punching him playfully in the arm. "So what do you need Gip? And if you didn't know, the Gullwings have split up, so I won't be kicking any fiend butt today."

"Yes I do know that and..Nothing...OUCH!" Rikku actually punched him this time.

"Then why'd you send that distress call!"

"What distress call?" Gippal asked rubbing his arm. "You punch hard.." he mumbled under his breath.

"WHAT DO YOU **MEAN **'WHAT DISTRESS CALL!'"

"What I MEAN is that I didn't send you anything, I thought you just stopped by to see me." He said showing off his famous cocky smirk.

"Ewwwww Noo! I came here cause I thought you needed help!" Rikku said 'And you also need help with your mental problems...'

"Aww come on, you wanted to see me, admit it."

"No I DIDN'T! Well, yes I did BUT NOT IN THE WAY YOU THINK!"

"Sure whatever, you know you can't live without me." He said his smirk turning into a grin.

"Oooh you self-conceited meanie! This isn't like the time where I hurt my ankle!"

"Huh?"

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER!"

"Remember what? What happened to your ankle?" He asked, his face looking confused. Rikku's face turned red with rage.

"I CAN''T BELIEVE YOU! E LYH'D PAMEAJA OUI TUH'D NASASPAN!" (I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T REMEMBER!) Gippal just laughed. "Ooh, what are you laughing about?"

"I was just kidding, you thought that I wouldn't remember the day we first met and the day you became my princess?"

Rikku blushed and crossed her arms with a 'humph'. Gippal patted Rikku's blonde head.

"Relax, I'm just teasing ya. Ouch!" Rikku grabbed his wrist and moved it away, her grip was tight. Gippal rubbed his wrist. "Since when did you get so bitter?" Rikku just glared at him.

"Thats NOT funny Gippal, don't even JOKE like that!" She said with venom. Gippal's eye widened.

'_Whats her problem?' _he thought.

BOOM!

-----

"Uhnn.." Rikku placed her arms in front of her as Gippal sheilded his face. The explosion caused them to fly up into the air and land with a thud. Their bodies slid on the stone floor. Not even thinking twice about the moment, Rikku jumped up and pulled out her daggers.

"What was that?"

Gippal stood up and rubbed his head, he shrugged.

"Well, I see you managed to dodge one of my grenades..." A voice from the smoke said.

-----

Tehee.. Sorry '' I was VEEERY busy working on a school project which is due TOMARROW! I had three weeks to work on it. And I chose to start on it today... procrastinating.. or however you spell that stupid word.

I'm terribly sorry I took so long with this chapter and that its poopy and short but the next one will be better!

And Thankies for the reviews! Keep doing what ya do best peoples! (ya kno what i'm talking about riiight?)


	5. Dreams are a Cruel Bliss

**His Machina Heart**

**Chapter 5: Dreams are a Cruel Bliss**

Disclaimer: Dont own any... characters.. unless stated

Teheh.

Sorry about things and the wait, i've been sooooooo busy. In Georgia an' everythang. But I did have fun and im in a good mood soo... HUZZAR! D Onf with the fic

-----

_'No. I wont. I can't... no...' I mumble, but what am I mumbling about. My mind goes blank.._

_Darkness then surrounded me, everything disappeared from view everything, except for a white light shimmering above me. I try to grasp it but nothing's there, that light, that resembles a pyrefly, but isn't. The light gets larger and larger until land appears before me, I can feel a hard terrain underneath my feet. Looking down I see a dirt road leading to something, but what?_

_I walk along the dirt pathway leading to another light. I blinked, but when I opened my eyes... I was in Moonflow!_

_What... Where was I.. yes I know where I am. I'm in Moonflow. I turn around to see Tobli walking back and forth. I call to him, but nothing comes out of my mouth, no voice. What has happened to my voice? I fall on my knees as I feel a sharp pain in my chest. Looking down at the ground I see a small light flying around me, some more of thoe same lights come, and I soon find myself in the Farplane._

-----

_I shudder. The farplane was always the place I feared most. And also the place where Spira finally earned its peace. THe place where Vegnagun had escaped to, and was destroyed. The Calm was there to stay, no more fiend problems... for what we knew._

_The root-like ground seemed like it couldn't hold me for long it breaks apart, and I fall._

-----

_SPLASH_

_I seem to fall into a liquid. Water. I'm in Macalania._

_The woods are disappearing, fading from existance. It seems a bit darker here now. Not as blue and vibrant as it was before. I feel a tightened grasp upon my shoulders, an invisible one also. I hear my name echoeing thorughout the woods, I close my eyes hoping it will go away._

-----

"Rikku! RIKKU!" A voice calls out. The Al Bhed girl opens her eyes quickly and wipes her brow from sweat. Rubbing her eyes, she looks around at her surroundings, she was in a dark room with a lamp lit next to her she could see the outline of someone next to her her.

"Gippal! What happened? What happened to that man?" Rikku asked quickly as soon as she saw him. Gippal shook his head slightly.

"He left after you fainted."

"What?"

-----

_Flashback_

_"Okay ya creep, now its time to feel some pain!" Rikku shouted out in a strange battle pose. Gippal pulled out his large gun._

_"Heheheh. How cute, you think that you can beat me with your simple plastic daggers." The man wore a large cloak with a hood sheilding his face from the outside world. Rikku glared at him._

_"You won't call them plastic anymore after you get beaten up you shithead!" (o.o) _

_"Calm down Cid's gal, he's just a talker, not much of a fighter though" Gippal said with a stern look on his face, but his eyes filled with mock and amusement att he same time._

_"I told you, I HAVE A- Uhnn!" Rikku rubbed her eyes. But she couldn't see anything. She was getting very dizzy. Obviously that..that 'person' put a spell on her, though it was unknown of what it was. Her mind went blank 'No. I won't. I can't... no... cant leave battle..' She seemed to just stand there, her eyes no longer the emerald color they were but a milky green._

_"Rikku!" Gippal looked at Rikku fall over. "What'd you do to her you idiot?" _

_"Heh. What is it? Do you love her so?" Gippal wrinkled his nose at the person's remark._

_"No its not that, its just-"_

_"I should get going now." The person said rather quickly_

_"You aren't going anywhere!" _

_But the man had already left in a poof of smokey...smoke... (uncreative but..okay..lol)_

-----

"What do you mean he left?" Rikku demanded, chasing after Gippal through the blue walled corridors of Gippal's airship. She was back to normal and the spell seemed just temporary. Her eyes were back to their normal swirly selves and Rikku felt as if she was like herself any other day. Except for the fact that she was agitated at Gippal.

"We're going to Bikanel right now so just stay put Cid's Girl." He said ignoring Rikku's question.

"I asked you a question!" Gippal sighed.

"He just put up a weird fight thing and then ran away like the coward he really was. Pssh grenades, Sure, I use 'em but its not like they're the whole interest of battling. But GUNS for example---"

"Ok. You lost me after the "pssh" part" Gippal rolled his eyes, but his face still foward and not facing Rikku. Stopping abruptly he turned around and Rikku bumped right into him. "Owie..."

"Look little girl. As soon as we reach Bikanel, you can go home." Gippal said waving his hand in the air. The Al Bhed girl crossed her arms and pouted.

"Fine then. wait. Ya know what? I'll go home right now!" She exclaimed heading for the door to the ship and ready to open it, but Gippal was fast enough to warn her that they were a couple hundred feet off the ground. "Oh...heheh.." She said forgetting for that second they were up so high.

-----

The cool oasis water tickled Rikku's toes as she stood at the water's edge. It had been two hours since Gippal dropped her off at Bikanel. A short chat with Nhadala and all, then he left. Rikku's emerald-eyed gaze shifted to the water, her own eyes staring back at her. Closing her eyes her thoughts rewinded back to the strange dream she had. The very first strange dream she had...

_'Who was that man in my dream...or nightmare'_

_"Stupid girl, how could you think that we were ever friends?" _

Shaking the thoughts our of her head she turned around and walked back to the campsite.

But that night. Her dream was different.

-----

Ok. Im tired, and poopeded. So here's chapta 5 for ya NEXT CHAPTER is... COMING


	6. Wishful Thinking

**His Machina Heart**

**Chapter 6: Wishful Thinking**

Disclaimer: EEP! -kills self- I forgot to put a disclaimer on my newest story "Falling". But anyway, I do not own Rikku or Gippal or Yuna or Tidus or.. -people outside yell to shut up- ..;; I do not own Final Fantasy. Square Enix does -scurries-

Hahaha…hah. I know, this chapter is SHORT. But I really wanted to get this chapter out. After writing a bunch of chapters, for homework and blah blah, your brain just goes blank. Well, anyway, here is chapter six.

-----

"_Rikku!"_

"_Gippal!"_

"_Don't die, Rikku!"_

"_What?"_

_Rikku looked down and shrieked as she drowned in a pool of blood, her hand stuck out of the pool, and a strong hand pulled her up to the surface. Once Rikku opened her eyes, she noticed that she was on a field of flowers. Looking around, she called out for whoever saved her._

"_Hello?"_

"Uhn!" Rikku's eyes opened wide and she literally jumped out of bed, rolled over, and hit her head against the door. Her sudden action? She didn't know why she did it, she just did. "What the heck?" She asked no one in particular while rubbing her head.

Standing up, she walked over to the cooler where she kept her food and pulled out a soda. Sipping it, she stopped suddenly, and looked at it.

"I drank all of the soda that quickly?" She shrugged and was about to throw it away when she had a sudden idea. "I haven't done this in a while..."

Pulling on the opener, she twisted it back and forth reciting the alphabet as she did so.

"A, B, C, D," She said as it started to get looser and looser, "E, F, G --oww!" Rikku swung her finger and sucked on it a bit, when she said 'G', the opener came off, causing her finger to scratch against the can's opening, giving her a small cut.

"Why do I always get injured in the most clumsiest ways?" She looked at her finger and smiled.

"_Well, I guess Gippal isn't here to tend to my wounds.'_

'Wait, where'd that come from?'

'_You know you love him!'_

'Uggh! Do not!'

But then again, maybe Rikku did have feelings for our favorite eye-patched Al Bhed. There was certainly something about him that made her think about him.

"_Rikku!"_

"_Gippal!"_

_AHH! _

_Rikku looked down and shrieked as she drowned in a pool of blood, her hand stuck out of the pool, and a strong hand pulled her up to the surface. Once Rikku opened her eyes, she notice that she was on a field of flowers. Looking around, she called out for whoever saved her._

Rikku collapsed as her knees gave up on her, she clung so the hairs on her scalp, yelling in pain.

"Stop it!"

"_Where am I?"_

An image of a field of flowers passed through Rikku's head.

"Stop!" Rikku let out one final yell, then fell to the side, her green eyes glossed over, as if she was being hypnotized.

-----

"Stupid girl, leaving her stupid plastic daggers, good for nothing—"

Gippal stopped in his tracks as soon as he heard a scream coming from Rikku's hut.

"Rikku!"

"_Gippal!"_

"Rikku, you better not die on me!" Gippal dropped the 'stupid plastic daggers' on the ground, and ran… fast. When he reached the hut his jaw dropped open at the sight. The hooded figure from before was carrying Rikku, bridal style, and stood there. If his face was showing, you would be able to see that he was smiling.

Blood was everywhere, on the floor, walls, and everything else.

'_This will be hard to clean up…'_

Rikku's hand was shaking, her milky green eyes showing no traces of emotion. Gippal's eyes looked to her hand and froze.

"Rikku! Put the knife down!" Rikku's hand still shook, as the knife got closer and closer to her neck.

"Poor thing, going through so much pain." The man said.

"What did you do to her!"

"I didn't to anything." The man grinned, but of course, Gippal couldn't see that.

"Let her go!"

"I will, once she's locked up in her cell. A girl like her shouldn't be running around. She could get hurt.

"What did you do!"

"Didn't I already answer that question?"

Enraged, Gippal made a fist with his hand and ran towards the man, as soon as he was close enough, Rikku's eyes widened. _Splat._ The danger that was threatening to slice her own neck, pierced through Gippal's arm instead.

"Good girl." The man said, smiling down at Rikku. Amusement could be heard clearly in his voice. Gippal's eye's widened as he held his arm and pulled out the dagger, attempting to throw it at the man, but right as he threw it, the man disappeared, his voice ringing in the air.

"Bye."

"YOU BASTARD!" The Al Bhed yelled out. Slowly, he dropped to his knees. "RIKKU!"

-----

The Al Bhed girl slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Her body was caked in blood, but that didn't seem to bother her right now.

"Where am I?"

A bunch of flowers surrounded her, and she noticed a small waterfall in the distance.

"What? This is just like in my dream?"

"I see you've awoken, Rikku." Rikku turned around to face the hooded figure and mustered up a glare.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" The man chuckled and pulled off his hood, revealing his identity.

Rikku's jaw dropped.

"B-baralai?"

-----

I know, it's short, but oh well. Next chapter will come out when I have time. This one was kinda intense, and the writing was poor. But… you'll just hafta deal with it! xDD


End file.
